Pokemon Mystery Duengeon: Explorers of Earth
by Gallade of Oblivion
Summary: Evan and Katie were normal humans, until they were chosen, now they go back to Earth, and save it. Rated M for cursing, blood and gore, and lemons.
1. Beginning-Evan and Katie

CHP 1 Land of Fire

A/N This is bukkitthebrony, my and Gallade Lover decided to make a joint account, this is in generation six by the way.

Evan was walking down his school hallway, he was late so they were empty. A cloaked figure walked out from a doorway in front, it was a little short, and had glowing yellow eyes.  
"Arceus needs you." It said.  
"Ooo, Arceus." Evan said. The creature touched his head, and in a burst of light, they were gone.

Meanwhile, in the girls' bathroom, Katie washing her hands. A figure about as tall as her walked into the bathroom, it wore a scarlet cloak that covered most its face, the part that did show was like a fox.  
"Arceus needs you." It said, it had a feminine voice.  
Katie turned, her eyes widened. "Who... What the hell are you! Who the hell is Arceus!" She walked backwards.  
"Please, when Arceus needs something, she gets it." The figure walked closer.  
"If you touch me, I'll kill you." Katie said.  
A tear fell from the figure's hood, "Life was good, I'm sorry..." It pulled out a flaming stick from its cloak, it pointed it at Katie, and a purple beam shot out, knocking her into the wall, sending her into a temporary sleep.

POV Evan

I awoke in a warm bed. An extremely warm bed. I open my eyes, I see I was in a room of red rocks. I get up, my legs feel short, I look down, I jump back in shock, my body was blue and black, and small, like a, no, impossible, I cannot be a Riolo, I look at another bed, it had a Fennekin in it. I watched as it slowly got up, got out of the bed, tried to stand on two legs, and fell.  
"Oh, good, you two are awake." A Kirlia walked in. It sounded female. "I found you near one of the lava lakes, I brought you here to the guild..."  
"Wait, lava lakes?" The Fennekin asked."  
"Yes... We are in the fire province after all, or the Land of Fire, everymon here can use some kind of fire moves, I'm a training medic, so I'm not a great fighter. My name is Moon Dance by the way."  
"That is the oddest name I've ever heard." The Fennekin said.  
"Really? It's quite common for Kirlia, what is yours?" Moon said.  
"Katie." The Fennekin said. I flinched at the name.  
"I've never heard anything like that." Moon said.  
"I've never seen anything like you! Like me! It even him!" Katie said.  
"Really? What are you?"  
"Human!"  
"I don't know that species, I doubt it exists here. I'll ask guild master Volcarona later, what's your name?" Moon asked to me.  
"Um, Tantibus." I said, quickly resorting to Latin.  
"Where is your family?"  
"Dead." I said.  
"Oh, we're you in that attack in the fighting province?"  
"Yes, I barely managed to sneak away." I lied.  
"Really? Then why were you near the lava beach?"  
"Okay, fine, I ran and got attacked by a Staraptor." I lied again.  
"Oh, poor guy, and where are you from?" She asked Katie.  
"Maryland, Earth."  
"Never heard of either of those, I think you two should form an exploration team here, I'll lead you to Volcarona, you'll have to fight him, you will lose, no one has ever won, just try your best."


	2. Beginning- Velvet

**A/N Hi this is Gallade Lover! Yes this is a joint effort and I do every other chapter. I hope you enjoy! Reviews and comments are accepted!**

Meanwhile back on Earth in the same school…

It was lunch. Velvet was eating his usual ham and Swiss cheese sandwich. He would be working on Fanfiction yes, but the labs were closed because of a fight that happened in them, destroying 3 computers.

He finished and got up to throw the trash away. Since he couldn't do his Fanfiction, which her REALLY needed to update, he decided to take a nice walk in the forest behind the school. He shoved his backpack and other stuff into his locker and he exited the school.

Velvet thought while yawning, _'at least today is Friday…'_

He jogged up the steep hill leading to the entrance of the forest. He entered the forest after taking a quick rest. He had about 20 minutes. He could walk on the trail and back and still have time left.

About halfway in his walk, he heard something break behind him. He turned around, expecting some wild animal, but instead, he saw a hooded figure. It had its hood up and he shivered. He didn't know if the figure was friendly or mean. He saw its glowing yellow eyes and he started to get goose bumps.

He made an effort to call out, "Hello..?"

"Arceus needs you to watch over the two."

"W…what? Whats Ar…ce..us..? What are the other two you speak of?"?" Velvet had to pronounce it out, _'so….weird…' _He took a step back, scared.

The figure approached Velvet, "Arceus needs you. Don't fight it."

He put his fist up. He was a black belt in martial arts. The figure stared at him. It blinked, "Arceus.."

"SHUT UP ABOUT ARCEUS!"

He and the figure heard some more noise from behind a bush. Another figure cloaked came out, also hood up.

"I got her."

"I got him as well. This one proves to be a challenge."

Velvet took a step back, "W…what?!"

The figure that appeard just a moment ago. It pulled out a flaming stick and it pointed this at Velvet, "Im sorry…."

A purple beam shot out and got Velvet right into his stomach. He threw back and hit the ground on his back, unconscious…

Velvets POV

I groaned. I looked at my hands….wait! I have no hands! In fact, I don't have a body! Im pink, a very shiny version of pink.

"Hello. Are you well?"

_'A female…'_ I thought as I looked up to see a tadpole. She, by her voice, smiled. "hello."

"Where…am I?"

"In the water province or known as the land of water."

"water…?"

She nodded, "I found you unconscious. Who are you?"

"Im….Velvet."

"Velvet…that sounds like a girl name.."

"Im a guy."

"Hmmm…" she poked me. I shuddered.

"You need to speak with the master of water. She's in a bad mood so you may fight her, but its okay, try your best and you'll do fine."

"I don't know how to fight!"

"I'll teach you."

"…Okay…"


	3. Team Blazing Aura

CHP 3 Team Blazing Aura

A/N It's bukkitthebrony again, if you wonder why I don't have spaces in between words, ask the retarded side of me.

POV Tantibus

"Volcarona! I have some new mon that want to join make an exploration team." Moon yelled into a large stone door.  
"Have them come in here." A male voice said from the other side. The door opened by raising into the ceiling, we walked in, Katie and I marveled at the large spherical room, it looked to be made of ruby completely, there were four pillars of flame going straight to the roof, in the center was a giant orange moth, Volcarona. (I always thought they should be more that five feet, maybe ten?)  
"A Riolu, may I ask what you are doing in the Land of Fire? Or are you part of the minimal that survived that massacre in Macho City?"  
"Yes, I was thrown out here by a Staraptor." I lied.  
"And you..." Volcarona looked at Katie. "What is your name?"  
"K-Katie." Katie was obviously intimated by the moth.  
"Where are you from?"  
"Earth."  
"I'm sorry Katie, but that is only a fairy tale."  
"No it's not!"  
"Moving on, Moon Dance, I've known you since your parents gave you to me a mere five minutes before they were murdered, would you like to join a team with these two?" Volcarona said.  
It seemed this depressed Moon. "But, you know..."  
"Moon Dance, we all have to face our greatest fears, I know you can't use any psychic type moves, meaning you can't reach your fullest, but look at Katie, she doesn't know anything about us, look at Tantibus, his parents were most likely killed, you have to try." Volcarona looked over at me and Katie, Moon then turned over and looked at us.  
"Guys, would you mind if I joined your team?" She asked.  
"Yes, that would be great! It would be good to have another girl to talk to." Katie said.  
Volcarona cleared his throat. "I need to test you first. I'll let you go first."  
I looked at the girls, and decided I would go with a move that all Riolus know: quick attack. I focus on Volcarona, and run with all my speed at him, this didn't work very well, because he had more than enough time to dodge and wrap himself in fire, he charged at me, I focused my energy into a punch, but held it, he hit me, hard, but I stood my ground and hit back, sending him flying into a wall. Moon then walked over and used ice beam and slightly froze him.  
"Not a bad counter, that's enough, you have potential, now lets make your team official..."

One hour later

We walked out, me lagging behind, out new team was Team Blazing Aura, for my aura skills and the other two's fire skills, we walked out of the guild master's room and over to the crew rooms, a Houndoom approached me. He looked both ways, then did a backflip , and turned into a Zoroark.  
"You were Arceus's chosen, join Giratina Instead of Arceus, meet me at dark blaze cave to join the Dark Alliance."


	4. Training

**A/N Hi this is Gallade Lover doing chapter 5! Sorry about not posting on the weekend, I don't have internet at my house. Do with no further waiting, Here is chapter 4.**

** Velvet's POV**

The tadpole and I, who I still haven't figured out who I was, walked outside the hut and she lead me to a lake.

"Sorry if I didn't introduce myself, my names Poli. I'm a Poliwag."

"My names Velvet, but I'm called Vel."

"You're a ditto I see. I haven't seen one in a while."

"Oh really?" I said, acting like I knew myself, which I didn't.

"Dittos come and go from this region in the summer."

"Ah."

"Do you travel much?"

"Not really."

"Hm. Here we are." Poli said as we arrived at the lake. It was beautiful I admitted. Poli sighed, "I was born here."

"It's a nice place."

"Thanks."

"Um…where's your parents?"

"Traveling most likely. They like too."

"That's cool. Why don't you travel with them?"

"Im not much of a traveler. I mean, I was in a team, but we decided to not. After all, we got into a lot of trouble."

"I see." I said, looking back at the lake.

"So…I need to teach you to battle."

"I guess."

"Since you're a ditto….you can transform into whatever Pokémon you want."

"Rea….Oh yeah." I said, stopping myself. I had to keep acting like I knew what I was doing.

"Since Water is stronger against Fire and Grass is weak to us…Change into a grass type."

"Um…I…kinda…"

"You forgot how to change?"

I nodded, "Yep. I don't remember much except whom I am and my name." I lied, corresponding to my last statement.

"Okay…hmm…change into a Lotad."

"Lotad?"

"Yes. Lotad knows some grass moves like Razor Leaf, but only if one of the parents know that move."

"Oh. Like…what was that word…"

"Inherit?"

"Yes. Inherit."

She nodded, She started to decide to me what Lotad looks like and their attacks. I nodded and closed my eyes, thinking myself as a Lotad. Suddenly, I became smaller. A lillypad formed on my back and I got 4 small little feet.

"Like this?" I asked after finishing.

She squealed, delighted with herself, "Yes! Good job!"

"And I suppose that's only half the battle?"

"We haven't begun to battle…" she tilted her head in confusing.

"Never mind... Let's begin."

She nodded in approval, getting into her battle stance, "Just because I don't know you doesn't mean I'm making this easy on you!"

I grinned, "Whatever."

She started, with new found knowledge, a water gun attack. It was weak, knowing she's testing out my defense. I easily blocked it with my lillpad on my back. I shot back with the same attack. She jumped out of the way before it hit her.

This went on for a bit, before she ran up to me and slapped me, hard. This was her double slap attack. Of course, she didn't double slap me…she slapped me five times!

She jumped back, grinning, but she gasped and tried to duck, but she failed. My razor leaf attack, that I was getting ready when she jumped back, got her. She groaned as she hit the ground, defeated.

I jumped, "Yay!"

She got up, smiling, "I think you're ready to go fight the water queen. We call her this. Without her, we wouldn't have a nice place to live."

"IF I need to fight her."

She nodded, "If."

I nodded, "Where do I go?"

She pointed behind me, "You need to travel up that way. It's gonna take a few days or so…, so you need to get supplies."

"Where do I get supplies?"

"There's a Guild a few miles west. We can reach their before dark, which is in an hour."

"Already?" I looked up; we had been training for a few hours!

"I can take you up there. You can get supplies and maybe form a team."

"Team?"

She nodded, "we don't travel alone around here."

"Why is that?"

"I…can't say…"

"That's fine..." '_Why won't she tell me? _'I thought.

"…I…need to ask…before we go.."

"Hm?" she was nervous, I could tell.

"Mind if…I join your team?"

"Sure!...even if I don't have a team yet."

She smiled, "We need to get that known in the Guild. Together, we could be a good team Vel!"

I nodded, a smile forming on my face. I changed back into my ditto form, "when shall we head out?"

"Now."

I nodded. "Lead the way."

She nodded, and together, we started our journey to the Guild.

**Thanks for reading! Like, Favorite, or whatever you need to do to get back to this! Chapter 5 by bukkitthebrony should be posted shortly! Also, go to both of our pages and read what we have posted!**


	5. The Dark Allience

CHP 5 The Dark Alliance

A/N In this chapter there will be a type mentioned called Light, this is actually Fairy, I always hated the name fairy and thought is should be light instead, also, Dark is super effective on Light just as Light is super effective on Dark, making a yin yang.

POV Tantibus

I waited until I was sure Moon and Katie were asleep, then left the guild silently, I went into what I think is the mission room, considering it had a map of the province on it, it seemed dark blaze cave wasn't too far. For the first time I walked out of the guild, I was shocked at the beauty of The Land of Fire, volcanos erupted with streams of glowing lava going down, geysers of light erupted from holes, the heat was intense, but the beauty almost made of for it. I took a short walk towards of darker section of the area, my feet warmed by the red rock below me. I walk into the cave, revealing that it was very small.  
"Expect something bigger?" I turn to see the Zoroark again. "This isn't even a mystery dungeon, it's actually the known fire base for The Dark Alliance."  
"Aren't you a secret?" I asked. He laughed.  
"We are no secret, The Dark Province is even called The Dark Alliance now."  
"So, why is the base so small?"  
"This isn't it, we have a secret door on those stones that are sticking out, those are pretty much keyholes, well, they're actually urine samplers, but same thing."  
"Why urine testers?"  
"Well, we used to use sperm, but then females started joining, pretty much, urine is kind of like DNA, it's different most the time, the only problems are families that are on different sides, their urine is similar. If we take a sample inside the base, those stones can read that urine sample and let you in."  
"You said females started joining, knowing most females, they most likely wouldn't like having to piss on stones to get in."  
"They deal with it pretty well."  
"What about ghost types?"  
"They have a fog around them that is similar, Gastly is a good example, but most fog is clear."  
"Another question, how did you know Arceus chose me?"  
"Your name, it's Latin for nightmare, Latin comes from Earth, meaning your like me."  
"Your human?"  
"Was, about ten years ago."  
"Why do you want me, I'm not a dark type."  
"If we had only dark types, we would fail. Can we go in now?"  
"Yes, I'll look away." I looked in the opposite direction and waited until I stopped hearing the sound of liquid on stone. I turn around and see the entire stone wall go into the floor, we enter into a metal room. A Magnazone approached Zoroark.  
"She's done!" It said in its buzzing voice.  
"Good, it took four years, what improvements are made?"

POV Absol

"Veil! Veil!" I wake up, hearing my name. I see two white figures.  
"Mom! Dad!" I run over to the figures, when I got closer, they got farther, until I came face to face with a mirror, I look at my face, it was metallic. I memory came back me like a physical blow.

FLASHBACK: Veil

My vision was red, all I could hear was voices.  
"She took some serious damage in that fight, I'm surprised she lived." A male voice.  
"Will she live after this surgery?" A feminine voice.  
"I don't know, if she does, she will never be the same."  
"Wait, is she still conscious?!"  
"Yes, even with the most advanced medical drugs, we still couldn't take away most the pain."  
"Then, she'll remember what we did to her?"  
"Most likely not."  
"What if she does? What is she remembers all this pain we put her through, all of this for scientific research?"  
"If this works, no mon will ever die again."  
"But what if they want to die? What if we get crowded here?"  
"Doesn't matter, with her, we will when this war, she may be practically dead, but her spirit lingers."

FLASHBACK END

I look in the mirror again, at my robotic eye.

FLASHBACK: Veil

The pain is unbearable, my eye is literally being ripped out, and a new in its place, I feel blood all over me, as my legs are ripped out and replaced, even my horn is.

FLASHBACK END

A tear comes out of my good eye. I look at my horn, metallic and glowing red, I look at my sides, wings.  
"I DIDN'T WANT THIS YOU BASTARDS!" I tell out. I charge up night slash in my horn, and slash the wall with such force, it gets smashed.  
"WHY THE HELL DID YOU THINK ANY POKÉ WOULD WANT THIS?" I smash through another wall.

POV Tantibus

"So we think that Veil will be happy of what we've done to her." Magnazone said.  
"Good." Said Zoroark. He turned to me.  
"Tantibus, do you want to join us or not?"  
"First off, do you have a name besides Zoroark?" I asked.  
"Yes, it's Blood Claw."  
"Ok, does my whole team have to join?"  
"No. You just may have a few missions by yourself, I'd suggest offering it to your team."  
"How do I sign up?"  
"We just need a urine sample really."  
"Ok, lets get that out of the way." I follow Blood through hallways into a room with stalls in it, almost everything in this base of made of white metal.  
"Just go into one, and piss in the hole." I did that, walking into a stall that looked to be my size, I then pissed into the hole. I came out.  
"Good, now let me tell you some things, there are a few bases like this in each province except Light and Dark, Dark we don't need to because that's the guild, and Light is too dangerous, there are beds, kitchens, and labs in each one, also..."

POV Veil

I burst through another wall to see a Zoroark and a Riolu in the hallway, my eyes fill with rage for the Zoroark.  
"You!" I snarled. "You did this to me, you made my like this!"  
I generated dark pulse in my horn, then launched a giant wave at him, the energy broke through the walls and tore up the floors, but the Zoroark used protect, all part of the plan, I then charge at him while charging focus blast, I launched it.

POV Tantibus

After the protect was done, Blood threw me to the side then dodged the focus blast.  
"You damn bastard, you know detect too!" The Absol said.  
"Veil, I'm sorry..."  
"DO YOU THINK I GIVE A SHIT? MY FAMILY IS DEAD, MY ONLY FRIENDS ARE DEAD NOW, AND YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO BRING ME BACK? HOW THE FUCKING HELL WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU WERE THROWN SOMEWHERE YOU DIDN'T BELONG?" Veil screamed.

POV Veil

I saw a tear drop from his eye.  
"I know too well, I was taken from my world be Arceus. I don't belong here either."  
"Same with me." The Riolu said.  
"I let you live, just to make it feel like I did something. After all, I have no other purpose here." The Zoroark said.

POV Tantibus

"What about you, you don't have any crazy plans?" She asked me.  
"No, I came here with the girl I love, she doesn't know it's me, she hates me, she's on my team, along with a Kirlia." I said. Thinking about Katie.  
"An Exploration team?"  
"Yes."  
"My body may show me as a murderer, maybe I could do some good, may I join?"


	6. A Cry For Help

**A/N Here you go faithful readers! Also, when Poli thinks, Velvet can't hear it. After all, it's her own thoughts. I'm saying this because their might be confusing in this chapter. So you now know. Now read! Like, favorite and check out our pages!**

**Velvet's POV**

We didn't talk much during the trip. There wasn't much to talk about. About a mile away, there was a sign that said, 'Aqua Guild.'

"Is that it?" I pointed out to the sign.

Poli nodded, "That will be it. We can get food and other supplies while we are there."

I nodded. We continued to walk. "So…What do you know about the Water Province…or the queen I suppose I have to fight?"

She flinched and she stopped walking, "I'm not sure to be honest. I heard that she's mean now because of what has been happening here."

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged, "Like I said, I'm not sure."

I could tell that she was hiding something by the way she had flinched and how she didn't face me. I didn't want to press on with this so I said was, "Okay," and we continued on.

We arrived at the Guild a few minutes later. It was starting to get dark. Poli looked at me, "Here we are. West of here is a hotel we can stay at free of charge. East of here are shops, which are no doubt closed by now, so we need to wait till morning tomorrow."

I nodded, looking and studying the features of passing Pokémon. After all, the only way I can change is to know what the Pokémon look like. The attacks, however, I just…know. Just the basics though, not like the moves Poli describes to me like Hyper Beam and Hydro Pump etc.

She looked up, "we should get going…it's about to start to rain."

I nodded, "Still, lead the way."

She smiled at me, "You're nice you know that? You're….special. I can see it." _'It will be a shame to kill him…'_

_'Special….The male and Female…Arceus needs you…what did they mean…?'_ I thought.

Poli poked me, which was funny because she didn't have any hands or arms. She had poked me with her tail. "Hello?"

"Hi." I replied, getting out of my head.

"We shou-"she stared before she got interrupted.

"HELP HELP!" a figure, clearly not from here ran. He, by his voice, was scared.

"Hm. A Charmander. I haven't seen one in a long time…" Poli muttered to herself, _'Not after what we both did…'_

He stopped in front of us, "Help me…please…"

"Sure….What is it?"

"Its…I.."

"Spit it out!" I didn't mean to raise my voice, but I get easily annoyed. Poli looked at me in surprise, "Let him say it how he can say it!"

"Sorry…" I grumbled, crossing my jelly like excuses of arms together.

"I…saw…explosion….Dark."

Poli started to grin, but she stopped herself. _'What was she hiding?'_

"I…think…they are up to something…"

"Well…" I started, but Poli interrupted me, "Let's go! We need to see what's up!"

"We don't have supplies…." I said.

"I know, but theirs tree's that can give us berries and apples for food and I'm sure theirs random supplies around here on the ground."

"I…saw thorns…" the Charmander said.

"See?" she looked at me, trying to prove a point.

I shrugged, "You know this place better than I do…so…lead the way."

She nodded, looking back at the Charmander, "what's your name?"

"Charmy." He said.

"Lead the way Charmy!" Poli said cheerfully….maybe a bit TOO cheerily…

She was hiding something…but what was it? I need to figure this out. If I ask, she will denies this and she will be more careful on the way she asks. I know this because I used to have a girlfriend back on Earth who was cheating on me, but she didn't tell me. I had to snoop to figure it out. I did, and I confronted her. We broke up after that.

Earth…I miss it….

I kinda like it here. Doing things you can't do on Earth…

But if I had the option to go back home to my life or stay here…

I would stay here…

We three started our way to the so called Fire Province, Charmy in lead. I started to think back on the fun back on Earth.

Earth. A planet in the solar system.

I will miss you…when I stay here…

**Well Well Well… The 6****th**** chapter of this is out! Please review, like, favorite, whatever you need to do so that you can go back and read the next chapter!**

**Also, your take on Poli's mysterious behavior? What is she hiding?**

**Also, if you had the choice to go home or stay in the Pokémon world…what would you do? **


	7. Dark Vs Light

CHP 7 Dark Vs. Light

A/N Sorry guys, Gallade Lover has some problems so he can't write anymore. Ultimadracomancer would like to ask all of you for OC's, I'll provide more info in bottom.

POV Tantibus

"Volcarona! Are you awake?" I yelled.  
"Yes, come in." Volcarona said from the other side. Veil and I walked in, Volcarona flinched when he saw Veil.  
"What happened to her?" He immediately asked:  
"I joined the Dark Alliance..." I started.  
"I wouldn't suggested announcing that to everyone, most poké side with Arceus, I do support Arceus, but I understand and will not do anything about your side unless we go to battle."  
"Thank you, anyway, Veil was on a team four years ago that went into a battle with... Who were you fighting Veil?" I asked.  
"Cobalion, Virizion, Terraion, and Keldeo." She said, my eyes widened when I heard this.  
"Wait, you took on four fighting legends and lived?" Volcarona said.  
"Well, kind of, she was hurt so badly she had a four year surgery that turned her into a war machine."

There was a knock on the door.  
"Come in." Volcarona said. It was an Alakazam.  
"Sir, I just received a message from Arceus! The Light Army is launching a full scale attack on the dark province, wake everyone up and get them over there to join!" He said quickly, then ran off.  
Volcarona sighed, "It looks like we'll be fighting each other, I want you to remember, even though we may be on different sides, we are still friends."

Thirty minutes later

The guild marched through the stone, over to the barrier between Dark and Fire, this was blue and easy to pass through, as they went though, the heat vanished and a large moon shone brightly, a bright figure shone above a field, then, a blue and a pink one appeared. The guild whispered, was this Arceus, Dialga, and Palkia?

Meanwhile, Me, Katie, Veil, and Moon sprinted into the province to the field, they were in a nearby forest when they saw a huge shadow slam into Arceus. It turned red and made a Y shape, Yveltal. They four legends right each other in midair, Yveltal firing off countless red beams to heal himself, and Dialga, Palkia, and Arceus using their moves in attempt to kill him. We saw Yveltal get hit with Judgement, he started smoking and fell to the ground.

Me, Moon, and Veil started running to him.  
"Katie come on!" I yelled.  
"No, I shouldn't have come here, I'll die trying to fight as something I don't know."  
"Dammit Katie, you stand more chance with one of us, go with Veil, she's the strongest." We continued running, we saw waves of Pokémon coming from nearby hills, some also came out from a tower, I assumed that was The Dark Alliance. The Light Army made it to the battlefield. War had started.

POV Veil

I released Dark Pulse at the gigantic wave in front of me, tearing up the ground in the process, it ripped that part of the army in half. I hear footsteps behind me, I kick, going through an armored body, then I spread my legs into midair splits, ripping it in half, I look at the two half's of body attached to my hind legs, it was a Haxorus. I then charge to a nearby Serperior, using my horn to stab its neck, the shifted up to rip its head in half. Above me I see a Flygon, I fly up with my mechanical wing and use my wings to cut his wings off.

"Hope you like the way down." I joked. I had an idea, I charge myself with dark energy, like night slash, but held it, I dived straight into another group, exploding when I hit the ground. It rained blood, muscles, and organs for a little, of course I got some on me.

"Hey freak Absol, you on your period?" I turn and walk up to Sceptile, then got an idea, with a quick swipe of my horn I cut off his balls, he screamed in pain, I then punch through its chest, grin, and punch his head off.

POV Moon Dance

Veil split that Haxorus and moved on, I went over to the split corpse and ripped off the blades, I then run into a wave of The Light Army and slash using the razor shape blades. After a minute I notice I only made myself in the center of a large group.  
"Arceus dammit!" I yelled. Suddenly, a barrage of purple blades fall out of the sky, knocking down all the surrounding Pokemon, a Gallade dropped down.  
"Thought you might need some help, sis." He said, this was Moon Blade, not only one of the few Pokémon to make one move, but one of the only to make six, the move he used was called psychic rain.  
"Thanks, look out!" He turned just in time to see Palkia crash down and knock him down, Palkia stepped on Blade's chest to keep him from moving.  
"Dance! Go!" He said.  
"No, I can't just leave you!"  
"You don't stand a chance!"

POV Veil

From where I was standing, it looked like Palkia had crashed after a rain of psychic power, I saw a bright light in front of Palkia, then I saw Palkia fly into the darkness, as if thrown, I then I saw a Gardivoir help a Gallade up.  
A bright blue blast landed in front of me, Dialga roared in my face, my hair stood back and was wet with saliva. I smirked.  
"Bring it!"

POV Tantibus

A large blast happened at the opposite end of the field, Pokémon exploded out of the ground, where is Arceus? I see her, she's in front of, oh shit. Arceus was saying something to Katie, then I saw her change into ground form, they balls of light came from her arc.

POV Katie

I backed away. I was about to die, one not even one night in a new world, and I die, the balls are thrown at me, I prepare for pain. A blue blur comes in front of me, it looks like Tantibus, but larger, and had four ponytails, it took the blow and was shot backward, dragging across the ground, leaving a trail of blood. I run over.  
I look back, the brown creature turned around, looked up, and was blasted with a red meteor, nothing could have survived that. I saw more hit the other groups, killing everything. I look at Tantibus, we're the only two left, I lift him up, he seems barely conscious, I see a red meteor come near us. I tear dropped out of my eye.  
I didn't think the next thing I did, he was about four feet taller than me, I kissed him. I felt an explosion while our muzzles remained together.

A/N ultimadracomancer wants these for his Minecraft fic...

Leader of Assassins  
Pentiplets (5 twins) of female assassins  
King  
Betraying knight  
Any number of normal people  
Three females and one male from earth  
A kind of tribe

Just PM bukkitthebrony or ultimadracomancer if you have OC's.


End file.
